Between the Stacks
by Ilovetoread12398
Summary: AU where the only thing less popular than Lydia Martin, is the Beacon Hills Public Library. But when the star of the lacrosse team, and every girl's dream boy, Stiles Stilinski, starts working there, that's about to change.


_Title: Between the Stacks_

_Summary:AU where the only thing less popular than Lydia Martin, is the Beacon Hills Public Library. But when the star of the lacrosse team, and every girl's dream boy, Stiles Stilinski, starts working there, that's about to change._

_Rating: T (strong language)_

_Words: 679_

_Paring: Mainly Stydia, other parings to be added later_

_Note: Constructive criticism is always appreciated. _

_Friday, January 24, 2014. 5;05 P.M._

_Beacon Hills Public Library_

She was pissed-no she was beyond pissed. It had been a great day and Lydia was looking forward to going to the library helping out for a bit, checking out a couple of books then retreating back home to spend the weekend curled up with a book. The moment she walked into the library that changed. There he was, prince of Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski standing right in the middle of her sanctuary.

Mrs. Collins, the librarian, saw her and smiled. "Lydia, sweetheart, I would you like you to meet Stiles. He'll be working here from now on."

_You have to be fucking kidding me_, she thought.

Lydia forced a smile and turned to "We've met, we go to school together."

Stiles eyebrows knit together in confusion, "Really?"

She turned to him, "I sit in front of you during chem."

"I don't have too much for you to do today." Mrs. Collins interrupted , "Just some reshelving, and then after you finish can you show Stiles around?"

"Of course." Lydia responded through gritted teeth.

"After that you two go on home. It's Friday and I'm sure you two have plans. I'll be in my office if you need me."

A string of profanities coursed through Lydia's mind as she dragged the stupid cart around the library desperately trying to finish the work as quickly as possible. This meant giving Stiles the tour while shelving. Stiles was quiet for most of the time. Obviously he didn't care. He just stood there, occasionally checking his phone.

_Of course. Of fucking course_. It was just her luck to be stuck with an arrogant asshole who didn't care about the job and left her to do all to work he get's credit for.

_Monday January 27, 2014 7:30 A.M._

_Beacon Hills High School._

"Wait what?" Allison Argent said.

Lydia closed her locker and rested her head against the cold metal. "He works there now."

"Let me get this straight. Stiles Stilinski, also know as the most popular boy in school is working at the library."

"Yes." Lydia groaned.

"Come on it can't be that bad." Allison trailed off, "Speak of the devil."

"Hey Lydia." Stiles greeted

"Hi."

"Just wondering, we're supposed to meet at the library at 5 right."

"Yup."

"Okay see you then."

After he left, Allison turned to her. "I will bet you ten bucks at by the end of the year you two will be in love."

"What?"

"C'mon Lydia, it's like a RomCom. Girl hates boy, boy has no clue who girl is. They are forced to work together. After becoming friends. They fall in love, get married and have three kid."

"I can guarantee you," Lydia replied, "That will never ever happen."

_Wednesday January 29, 2014 5:00 P.M._

_Beacon Hills Public Library_

He was late. Again. Lydia wasn't surprised of course. It was the third time this week. Her expectations for how well this was going to work out were drastically low. So she fell back into her usual routine, putting in her headphones and reshelving. She was in the graphic novel/comic book section, flipping through a Green Arrow issue when she felt someone come up behind her. Her reflexes kicked in and hit them with the book.

"Really?" Stiles said behind her, "Your weapon of choice in a fight is a Green Arrow comic book."

"In my defense, it was short notice and you sneaked up on me."

"I meant Green Arrow. He's lame."

"You did not just insult Oliver Queen. He's the best."

"It's just archery in general."

"Oh, I suppose you think Hawkeye is lame too?"

"Well kind of."

"Have you seen The Avengers?"

Stiles chuckled "I never would have pegged you for liking comic books."

"Likewise Stilinski."

Stiles shrugged. "I like what I like and that's not going to change."

They shelved for a minute in silence, and then Stiles looked at her, "D.C. Comics or Marvel?"

Lydia almost smiled, "I am not answering that."


End file.
